Transformers: first and last kiss
by ZeRo-StReAkEr0139
Summary: short stories about these pairs; Prowl/jazz, IH/Ratchet, Bluestreak/Twins, Megatron/Starscream, Optimus/Bumblebee.yaoi.
1. note

Yoo!!! Since I've seen many fanfic writing multiple pairings in every different chapter so I decide to write one myself! There will be either 2 story for every pairings or just one, if two then \ one will be humor and the other one will be Drama/angst depends actually!

Here's the pairings in order:

~ Jazz/Prowl

~Ratchet/Ironhide

~Bluestreak/Twins

~Megatron/Starscream

~Optimus/Bumblebee

Thank you for your time reading this message please R&R.


	2. Bored Pj

"Prowler I'm bored!" the third in command complained slumping in to the couch on his friend office, "Jazz, if you're really bored then stop bothering me and find someone else for you to bug" the technician was doing his work when a certain black and white mech enter his office saying he just want somewhere to 'crash' and will be quite, that was 30 minutes ago now he was complaining nonstop and it was driving the SIC insane so he did the only thing he have in mind.

The SIC kicked the black and white saboteur out of his office and landed on his aft "ouch! Prowler that hurts!" "That was supposed to hurt! Now shoo before I show you what real pain feels like!" Prowl was clenching his fist at the TIC, Jazz took a step back and raise his hand in a defense mode "no thanks' I'm good! So...umm I'm just gonna go now" Jazz waste no time hanging around then quickly took his leave.

Now Jazz is in the Rec room looking bored and was thinking how to get to Prowl office without getting killed "hmm, aha!" after he said that jazz quickly ran out from the room towards Prowl office.

After Jazz left Prowl was able to do his paper work 5 times faster, the cop didn't know why, but there's something about Jazz that disturbed his processor sometimes. Firstly he thinks that he finally have feelings toward someone but when that person is jazz, he quickly pushed his emotion to side saying he is just his best friend and nothing more and beside even if he does have feelings for the saboteur, why would Jazz return his feeling for a workaholic, the SIC sigh then a certain Black and white mech came barging to his office making Prowl almost jump to the ceiling, almost.

"JJJAAAZZZ!!!" before the technician could finished his sentence he was stop by a lips came contact with his, the kiss was long and sweet until Jazz pulled back leaving a disappointed Prowl "that was… something, so I belive that you have been feeling this how long?" "a long time" with a smile Jazz kissed Prowl again "I love you" "I love you too, Jazz"


	3. Take care IH R

The Autobots was just again attack by the Decepticons on a normal patrol day, they were given a surprise attack and some but the Autobots manage to win in the end with a few other who got damage pretty badly. The ones who got injured was quickly reported to the med-bay for medication. Ironhide was one of those who got wounded 'badly', but the red mech doesn't seem to take note of it, he just help those who got fatal wound and bring them to the med-bay not realizing of his own until...

"Is that every one Ironhide?" Wheeljack said holding a pad in his hand so he won't be able to see the wounds Ironhide's caring "yeah, can I go now?" "Sure thing" as the red mech start to head for the door and when his out he heard a voice behind him that make him came to a halt behind the door of the mad-bay "you know Ratch, you could leave the rest to me… you haven't been recharging well lately and beside it's-" "no Wheeljack, I'm okay really, I just need to finish with Drift and you can handle the rest what you'd say?" Wheeljack make a smile for his friend's hard work and nod "sure thing"

Behind the door Ironhide let out a sigh then he smirk 'don't push yourself Ratch, if you get hurt I don't know what I do…' after that Ironhide take his leave and head to the shooting range.

The shooting place was as empty as usual no one really come here aside from him or Bluestreak or maybe some other mech that came here just for shooting practice. Ironhide pull out his gun then feel a sting on his left shoulder and right leg, as he look to the place he feel pain then finally realize that he had a leaking energon there "o slag! Damn it, I can't go to Ratchet just yet he's tired and maybe still treating other patients… maybe I'll come back to the med-bay, get some bandages and make a run for it… hmm, sound simple enough let's do it!" then the red mech starts shooting the target ignoring the pain his feeling. Ironhide continues shoot every target there is until he feels it is late enough to sneak to the med-bay and get the things he need then get out to repair himself.

"I'll call it a night Ratch, go get some recharge okay?" "sure" as the scientist left the room Ratchet felt hungry and decide to take an energon brake, after the white mech was out of sight Ironhide poke his head on the side of the med-bay door making sure the cost is clear then start his search for the repair-kit "ugh where is that damn kit! I could've sworn that Ratchet always puts it around here!" the red mech was still searching for the kit until he heard a voice coming from a far "damn who stole my energon cookies? I swear that if I found who that is I'll- Ironhide!!!" the weapon specialist was caught red handed and gave his friend a weak chuckle "hehehe… hi Ratchet" Ratchet's optics start to twitch ".you. doing here?" "um uh good question you see umm… well…" 'Think Ironhide think! O wait did he say something about cookies? Ugh, I know I'm gonna regret this but…' "I'm sorry I didn't mean to stole you energon cookies" there were silence until "YOU ATE MY COOKIES?" 'Well that work's perfectly' "yeah sorry about that… I'll make it up to you okay? But for now, bye!" Ironhide was about to make a run for the door until he was stop by Ratchet's hand.

Ratchet's hand accidently grabs Ironhide's left shoulder causing the red mech to let out a hiss, Ratchet optics widen and took a look at his friend shoulder "oh Primus, Ironhide why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Ironhide was silent for a while looking at Ratchet straight in the optics and he could really see that his friend is worried and furious at the same time "I'm sorry, I didn't want to bother you" Ratchet grips weaken "you idiot, I'm a medic that's what I do! Now come on let's get this wound clean up before it got infected!" "Yes sir" Ironhide smile as he do what the medic told him to do and sit it the berth so Ratchet could fixed it up.

Ironhide kept on looking at Ratchet every move he always knew that he loved Ratchet with all his spark and will do anything to make the medic happy "don't push yourself" somehow that manage to slip from Ironhide's mouth and was hoping Ratchet didn't notice "excuse me?" 'To late better continue then' "you kept on working to save other's but you don't care what happened to yourself so please Ratchet…" Ironhide lean in a little closer to Ratchet face plate until he was just an inches away, this cause the medic's to as human term 'blushing' "stop hurting yourself" the look on the medics face was hard but soften in the end "why do care?" lowering his head "why? Because I care about you and I don't want anything bad happened to you…" Ratchet face look up again to give the weapon specialist a full look at his face then smirk "look who's talking, the mech who help the ones gotten hurt and help escort them here not noticing a big wound on his left shoulder and right leg… very convincing Ironhide" twitch "AT LEAST I TRIED TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT! Unlike a certain someone" the last part was a murmur but Ratchet hear it loud and clear "what was that?!" "o look now he have a malfunction" "I'll show you malfunction! Come here!" The two continue chasing and arguing to each other until they were both out of breath and was panting at the med-bay berth "that was fun! Let's do it again!" "Easy for you to say! Now get out of my med-bay I'm gonna recharge after wards!" Ironhide let out a huge smile then pet the shorter mech's head leaning closer "that's good to hear!" Ratchet faceplate was heating up again and was just about to complain when a lips was crushed to his, this cause the white and red mech to grip on Ironhide's hand but relaxed after wards, when they finally parted Ratchet face plate was still heating up causing Ironhide to chuckle "you should've seen the look on you face! It's price less" the medic could feel five different veins starts to pop on his head and he was throwing wrench (out of nowhere) at Ironhide "damn you!!!" the first doge was easy "wow, chill Ratch… is you're disappointed that I kissed you once then why don't you say so?" this cause the medic face to heat up again "IRONHIDE!!!" and the chase is on.


End file.
